


Woulda Liked You

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama McCree Mention, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse broaches a topic that neither of them talk about much: Family.





	Woulda Liked You

They’ve been together for a few months now, and it had been a slow and steady build towards the closeness they now share. Jesse and Hanzo sit huddled on the cliffside overlooking the strait, passing booze and cigarillos between them. It’s a soft silence, nothing but the sea and stars and them in this moment.

As such, it’s a surprise that Jesse breaks the silence.

“My Ma… She woulda liked you.” Jesse says, the low gravel of his voice nearly drowned by the sea. His eyes are alight with the glow of the cigarillo as he takes a drag a second later, letting the smoke drift off like the offhanded statement.

Hanzo in truth does not know how to reply to this. Jesse had all but avoided the topic of his family, whereas Hanzo’s history with his family was written on his sleeves and in blood for the world to see. Hanzo had figured he would never truly understand that part of Jesse’s past. And he’d been fine with that. Jesse needn’t speak to him of anything if it brought him pain.

The invitation is out there now, though, and Hanzo’s curiosity rises to the bait laid out for him.

“What makes you say that?” Hanzo asks as he nestles himself into Jesse’s side, pulling the serape tighter around the two of them.

Jesse’s silent for a time that makes Hanzo wonder if he has overstepped. However, Jesse soon pulls the cigarillo out of his mouth and offers it to Hanzo. He takes it from Jesse and takes a drag of his own, and lets the smoke drift out of his mouth of it’s own accord. Hanzo can see Jesse out of his peripheral vision, watches as he mulls something over in his head.

“Jus’… she was tough as nails, wouldn’t take no shit. She woulda sized you up, don’t doubt that. She woulda put ya through the wringer prob’ly, ta make sure ya were good ‘nough for her lil’ boy.” Jesse’s eyes grow distant, mind somewhere other than on the cliffside with Hanzo, “But I think she woulda liked your fire. Your wit, talent, basically everythin’ I like about you, she would approve of. Honestly, you woulda been someone she prob’ly woulda tried ta set me up with.”

Jesse turns to him and cracks a smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Hanzo gets caught in that sad distant gaze, can’t help but reach and cup Jesse’s face. He lets out a shuddering breath against Hanzo’s palm as he turns and presses a kiss there. Hanzo keeps his palm there, stroking Jesse’s cheek with his thumb and lets his lover use the anchor the touch provides.

Eventually Jesse moves from him and wipes at his eyes, leaves the serape draped around Hanzo’s shoulders as he goes, “Thanks, Darlin’. Needed that, though m’sorry I got all weepy on ya.”

“It is fine. I am honoured you shared this moment with me.” Hanzo looks out to the sea, “I know family is not a topic you are overly fond of.”

“I don’t think it’ll ever not be a sore subject ‘tween us.” Jesse huffs, taking the cigarillo back from Hanzo when it is offered.

“Perhaps,” Hanzo rubs the fabric of the serape between two fingers idly, “but… I will listen if you need. It’s only fair.”

“Is it, though? That history is between you an’ Genji now.” Jesse replies.

“You misunderstand.” Hanzo pulls the serape from his shoulders and moves to Jesse’s side once more, places the serape back around Jesse’s shoulders and uses it to pull him close. “You support me when my past, my family’s past, comes to cripple me at inopportune times. I merely wish to do the same for you.”

“You don’ gotta do tha-“

“No, I don’t.” Hanzo interrupts, voice soft, “But I desire to.” Hanzo’s gaze is on the serape, where his fingers idly play with the worn fabric, “You mean much to me, Jesse.”

Jesse’s silent for a long time, both of them are as they sit on the cliffside, staring each other down. Jesse relents, backs off from the staring contest to look thoughtfully out at sea. Hanzo lets the silence stretch, it’s not an uncomfortable one, more thoughtful, so he leaves it be. 

“Had a sister.” Jesse starts right back up, “Have a sister? Dunno what happened to her exactly, but if she ends up comin’ around, she might kick your ass, fair warnin’.”

“I invite her to try.”

Hanzo’s reply is offhanded and light enough that it makes Jesse laugh. Hanzo smiles a little as Jesse begins to regale him with tales of his siblings, glad the mood had lightened. Even if family is a sore subject for them both, Hanzo hopes they’ll always find solace in each other’s presence.

Perhaps one day, create a family of their own making.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
